


Late Night Lesson

by dreaminrubies



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminrubies/pseuds/dreaminrubies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison clicked his tongue at him, shaking his head as he kept his hands firmly planted on Hartley’s bottom.  “I’m afraid not.  How else are naughty little boys like you going to learn their lessons?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Lesson

               

“Do you enjoy being _naughty_ , Hartley?” Harrison purred into his ear.

“No,” Hartley replied, a soft moan caught in this throat.  After the brief scolding, Harrison’s mouth is now on Hartley’s neck.  The mark is made.  The skin is bruised.

“ _Liar_.”

A smile curled around Hartley’s lips.  He so enjoyed these games.

“I know you do.  You love it when I catch you being bad.  You love the consequences of it,” Harrison said.  He gathered a handful of the boy’s dark hair in his fingers and tugged hard.

“Yess….ah, I do,” Hartley gasped.  He responded to pain so beautifully.

“Let’s go over the list, shall we?”  He untangled his fingers from Hartley’s hair so the boy could nod in response.  Harrison’s eyes sparkled.

_Oh_ , he is so in for it.

“One, your blatant disrespect for your co-workers.  That mouth of yours, as delicious as it may be, needs to be controlled.  Maybe I should gag you around the lab for the day,” Harrison lectured, hands sliding down Hartley’s sides.

The younger man’s cheeks turned red.  It’s a delicious threat.

“Two, sneaking into my office after hours to read my notes on the particle accelerator.  If you wanted to see them, you could have asked.  Instead, you go behind my back like a _naughty_ little boy.”

Hartley shivered.  Harrison’s hands have settled on his ass now.  His grip is very firm.

“Only two offenses, Dr. Wells.  Hardly seems worth your time to deal with them.  I’ll simply apologize and we can move on,” Hartley said smoothly once his senses have returned to him.

Harrison clicked his tongue at him, shaking his head as he kept his hands firmly planted on Hartley’s bottom.  “I’m afraid not.  How else are naughty little boys like you going to learn their lessons?” The words made Hartley come undone again.

Hartley almost comes in his pants right there and then.  He’s still not sure how it doesn’t lose it completely when Dr. Wells unfastened the button on his pants.  They’ve played this scene many times before; after the night where Hartley confessed his deepest, darkest fantasies to Wells.  He never expected the man to help fulfill them.  Even if Hartley did spend most of his evenings jerking off in the most ungentlemanly manner to the very thought of him.

Soon his pants are around his ankles and his cock bounced freely in the air.  His cheeks turned an even darker shade of red.

“My, my, what a little slut you’ve turned out to be.  We’re up to three offenses now, Mr. Rathaway,” Harrison grinned and looked like he could have eaten Hartley alive.

Hartley licked his lips.  “I…..shall I bend over the desk, Sir?” he asked.

Harrison shook his head.  “No, I think bending over my lap should suffice, that way I can feel how turned on your getting.”

Harrison took a seat in a chair and motioned for Hartley to come closer.  Hartley bent himself over those long legs, pert ass in the air.  All eager and waiting.  Just begging to be marked.  And Harrison Wells enjoyed marking what belongs to him.

He doesn’t waste a moment in spanking Hartley’s ass.  The sounds the boy made are delightfully sinful.  The way he rutted against Harrison’s thigh.  The way he would arch his back, press his ass higher and higher.  He begged for the rough touch just as much as Harrison craved to give it to him.

Harrison’s hand smacked the tender spots just below the curve of Hartley’s bottom.  Oh, he wanted the boy to feel this tomorrow.  Think about it every time he sat down.  Harrison would take delight all day tomorrow in knowing what he had done to the boy.

“Please, please,” Hartley begged.  Harrison can feel how hard he is.

“ _Not yet_ ,” Harrison warned.  His hand slapped against already tender, red spots.  He’s never left a bruise.  Just aching, burning, itching skin that made Hartley keen and whimper.

Harrison continued the spanking until he knows that Hartley is completely on edge and cannot take anymore.  His hand rubbed gently circles on the abused flesh before he allowed Hartley to sit up in his lap. One hand grasped the boy’s hard cock, squeezed it gently before he began to move his hand up and down, up and down.

Hartley can feel the sweat building up beneath his dress shirt.  He felt undignified. He felt dirty. He felt _naughty_.  He felt everything he wanted to feel.  He felt everything Harrison wanted him to feel.  His breath caught in his throat right before he spilled into Harrison’s hand.  He can feel Harrison’s erection pressed into his raw ass.

“I do believe we still have the matter of your mouth to attend to, Mr. Rathaway,” Harrison growled into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK....I'm going to hell. There's just not enough Hartley/Harrison or spanking in this fandom. So yeah....this happened. It also doesn't help when Andy Mientus makes tweets about how naughty he is.


End file.
